


A game of Cat and Mouse

by Andrak



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, c:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrak/pseuds/Andrak
Summary: leonard and barry hardly get time to themselves and when they do its always rushed. Barry decides to take a sick day off work and leonard just happens to have a day where hes not pulling a heist so the two of them decided to spend what fleeting time they have together in the warmth of each others embrace in one of Leonards safe houses.





	

It was all a game of cat and mouse, every day. Sometimes Leonard would win and others Barry, but at the end of the night they wouldn’t change it for the world. Their relationship started months ago when bickering turned into under the radar flirting and one night they both gave in to animalistic urges. Since that night they are inseparable.  
“ just let me wear your parks please im cold!” Barry whined whilst trying to take the parka from Leonard.  
Barry knew he could always just speed it off of him but decided that would be unfair and would render Leonard feeling powerless, and from experience Leonard would get violent when he was pushed into a corner.  
“You want it Zippy? What can I get in return?” Leonard cooed whilst flashing Barry his signature smirk that he knew made him melt.  
“You can have.. uhm..” Barry went silent trying to decide what he wanted to give Leonard while knowing plainly well what he wanted.  
The teasing and whining continued into the later hours of the night and when Barry still refused to give Leonard what he wanted and Leonard being stubborn as he is wouldn’t give him the parka, they both curled up on Leonard’s bed and gave up.  
Leonard couldn’t find sleep no matter how hard he tried. An hour into his tossing and turning he turned to face the boy he loved. He smiled, something he only truly did when he was with Barry and took off his parka leaning in and laying it over his lovers sleeping figure. He hummed satisfied while leaning in and placing a light kiss to Barry’s temple before turning and walking towards the bathroom hoping a shower would ease his mind. He left too fast to notice the smile form on Barry’s lips and his eyes open just enough to see Leonard’s form retreating into the bathroom.  
Barry quietly got out of the bed leaving the parka to fall onto the sheets and crept towards the bathroom where Leonard always left the door open. Peaking in he watched the criminal in front of him pull his shirt over his head, while the muscles underneath flexed and contracted with his movements. Barry could already feel the blood rushing downwards when Leonard began to undo the tie on his jogging pants and slide them off letting them fall to the floor exposing himself.  
Leonard chuckled and strutted over to turn on the shower water, at this point Barry was certain that his boyfriend knew he was there and he was just showing off in an attempt to get Barry to come and join him.  
Leonard stepped into the shower making sure that the door was open enough for Barry to see in as he let the water run down his body eyes closed knowing that Barry wouldn’t last much longer. Letting his hand trail down to his already hardening cock he made sure to make a show out of slowly rubbing himself and before he even got through one stroke a cold blast of wind surrounded him and Barry stood Naked in front of him pouting.  
Leonard couldn’t help but laugh and slide his hands around the younger male’s hips and moving down to grab his ass. Barry squeaked in annoyance and challenged Leonard looking him in the eyes.  
“No one touches you except me! Not even yourself!” Barry threatened.  
Leonard loved when Barry tried to be assertive and got even more turned on by his sudden dominance.  
“Well then why don’t you turn around so that you can have it all?” Leonard whispered low, barely audible due to the running water but it still sent shivers up Barry’s spine.  
For the first time tonight Barry compelled to Leonard’s wishes and turned himself around, moving his hips outwards whilst doing so, so that his ass rubbed against Leonard’s hard on. Leonard groaned from the feeling and Barry grinned triumphantly, but that grin fell quickly when he felt Leonard’s hands grab his hips and position himself.  
There were times that Leonard would prepare Barry and make sure he was ok, but that was only when they were making love, at the moment they both knew that this was nothing but raw lust and neither had a problem with the pain they would feel the next day.  
Leonard positioned the head of his cock at Barry’s entrance and wasted no time snapping his hips forwards and plunging into Barry with all his might. Barry quickly placed his hands against the wall and yelled out in both plain and pleasure securing himself so he wouldn’t collapse from the strength of his boyfriend.  
So many nights they both had to hold in their screams of ecstasy and pleasure due to poor locations. In Barry’s house both Iris and Joe would hear and come running, at Star Labs sure the place was big but that echo would surely reach one of Barry’s friends and they would come to see what was making the sounds. Not to mentions the quick times when Barry would chase Snart after a robbery or a crime only to be pulled into a back ally and god knows if he was too loud the cops helping Barry would come investigate. But here, under the safely of Leonard’s home he could be as loud as he wanted since they were alone and the house was very secluded to no one would ever find it.  
Barry gave Leonard all he had and Leonard gave Barry the same treatment until the water running over them went cold and Barry let out his last moan of pleasure being Leonard’s name while he came. Leonard was not far behind after Barry tightened around him while hitting his orgasm.  
If Barry would have been anyone other than himself his legs would have been shaking and he probably would have fallen over from extreme exhaustion by now but, strong from running and having the greatest stamina of any creature on earth Barry stood perfectly stable and turned to Leonard pulling him into a heated kiss.  
Leonard picked up his Scarlet speedster and carried him out of the bathroom and back onto the bed where Barry pulling the Parka over himself and curled up with it happily. It was only on rare occasions that they stayed together like this since one of them was always busy. Therefore, Barry took every moment with gratitude and sighed happily while nuzzling his nose into Leonard’s neck to take in his scent. He left a shower of light kisses on his boyfriend’s skin and closed his eyes whispering into the darkness. Sweet nothings with Leonard until they both fell into a deep sleep and didn’t let go of one another’s body’s until morning, when the slightest beam of sunlight fell through the curtains and landed on the floor beside the bed where the two held one another without the slightest care in the world of what anyone thought of them as long as they could stay like this forever.


End file.
